


I'm Flying

by AndyMoon_SummerLavg



Series: TobiDei Week 2020 💜💛 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, M/M, Rain, TobiDei Week, TobiDei Week 2020
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26942440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyMoon_SummerLavg/pseuds/AndyMoon_SummerLavg
Summary: Obito no debería sentirse así por un desconocido.
Relationships: Deidara/Uchiha Obito
Series: TobiDei Week 2020 💜💛 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966060
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14
Collections: Tobidei Week 2020





	I'm Flying

Había estado lloviendo desde ayer en la noche y Obito empezaba a creer que esta noche sería igual. El frío calaba los huesos, escurriéndose dentro de las sábanas finas de la humilde posada donde se estaba quedando. En general era difícil para él dormir, ahora no podía pegar un ojo por el frío.

Ah, era molesto en verdad.

Estar despierto a mitad de la noche no era agradable, especialmente si la única compañía que tenía era a su mente. Las memorias corrían detrás de sus párpados cerrados como una película. Una molesta secuencia de imágenes que lo hundían en su asquerosa miseria. Los sonidos en su memoria tampoco eran más que la sinfonía de su dolor. Podría pasar la noche entera pudriéndose en su dolor, escuchando la lluvia caer como la noche en la que su vida dejó de ser la dulce fantasía infantil que adoraba.

En realidad, nunca tuvo una vida feliz, pero hay una diferencia entre la insatisfacción permanente con tu persona y el entorno, y de plano no poseer una pizca de alegría ni en tu propia ser. La boca le sabía a ceniza cada mañana y cada noche, con días grises incluso si el sol podía quemar su piel sin problema. Qué importa el sol que lo quema si el sol que calentaba su alma se había apagado hace años en una noche de lluvia.

Los sentimientos de traición, abandono y dolor aún ejercían un sentimiento casi físico de agonía. Odiaba admitir que se sentía como el idiota de Shinji Ikari en Evangelion. Siempre soñando con ser como el clásico y feliz Goku para terminar así ¿Podían creerlo? Bueno, qué va, ahora incluso se comparaba con personajes ficticios.

Ah, el realmente no debía pensar a mitad de la noche.

Se paró de la cama que parecía negarse a dejarlo dormir, y finalmente se puso su chaqueta para no tener tanto frío. No planeaba salir, solo mirar a la ventana mientras fumaba, viendo si pescaba una vista interesante. Bien podría presenciar una tragedia como la suya y sentirse mejor consigo mismo, vanagloriándose en no ser el único miserable en el mundo. Algo desdeñoso e incluso patético, pero apropiado para quién era él.

Así se recostó en el marco de su ventana, fumando tranquilamente mientras veía autos pasar a mitad de la calle mojada y desierta. No pasó nada interesante por un rato, solo notando más autos de los que debería haber a estas horas en una ciudad pequeña, pero lo demás sólo era algún perro apaleado o un indigente igual de apaleado que buscaba o iba a su refugio en alguno de los callejones. Era tan monótono que su cerebro casi olvidaba la lluvia y lo dejaba dormir, pero de pronto algo llamó su atención, activando todo su interés.

Un auto, particularmente costoso aún si la lluvia no lo dejaba ver a detalle, se detuvo en el frente del restaurante que quedaba al lado del edificio abandonado frente a la posada. Un poco lejos de su vista, pero aún cerca, pudo ver todo el asunto, asumiendo y descartando cosas a medida que avanzaba ya que no podía oír del todo. Era simple, pero interesante.

Un chico (¿O era una chica? Su largo cabello rubio lo confundía) apenas rozando la veintena salió furioso del puesto del copiloto del auto, parecía ser que gritando a todo pulmón cosas que la fuerte lluvia se encargó de ocultar. Con una mochila a sus espaldas y una maleta en la mano, se alejó del auto totalmente indignado, sin importarle la lluvia que lo mojaba en segundos. Una chica (¿O un chico? Tenía cabello corto como el de un niño) salió de la parte de atrás del auto, con un paraguas preparado para no mojarse, siguiendo al rubio para lo que él creía hacerlo entrar en razón.

Fue una pelea algo larga que llegó hasta el frente del edificio abandonado. Gritos que no entendía y el pobre chico rubio mojándose aún más. Obito no sabía que decían, pero pareció que al final el chico había ofendido a la chica y esta se había ido tan ofendida devuelta al auto que era casi como una mímica exagerada. El auto tardó en arrancar de nuevo, pero una vez que lo hizo se fue increíblemente rápido y sin dudar. El chico ni siquiera miró al auto.

El chico, llámenoslo Blondie, en seguida se dirigió a la posada. Obito casi lamentó que su entretenimiento había acabado pues sabía que el lugar era ridículamente barato así que ya no vería a Blondie tener una escena en mitad de la lluvia. Por eso se sorprendió cuando vió a Blondie saliendo de la posada totalmente molesto ¿Sería que no había habitaciones disponibles? Una verdadera tragedia, pues solo quedaría refugiarse en el edificio abandonado, a peligro de que alguno de los indigentes anteriores ya estuviera ahí y fuera territorial.

Pero Blondie se quedó debajo de la lluvia, refunfuñando como un niño. Era... Lindo y triste a la vez ¿No notaba que se enfermaría gravemente si seguía bajo la lluvia? Obito sentía algo de compasión por el chico.

Obito se convenció a si mismo de que estaba vistiéndose y tomando su paraguas para dar una caminata nocturna, no para consolar al chico bonito frente a su posada.

Obito era bueno mintiendo. No tanto siguiendo sus mentiras.

Los nervios se empezaron a comer sus entrañas cuando ya estaba detrás de Blondie. Sabía que parecería algún tipo de acosador extraño por hacer esto, así que dudó por un segundo. Aún no había sido notado, bien podría darse la vuelta y olvidar lo que iba a hacer... Olvídalo, Blondie lo estaba mirando ahora.

Tiene ojos azules, nota, electrizantes y llenos de vida a la vez que parecen agujas listas para clavarse en su garganta con precisión. Ese tipo de miradas que te mueven el mundo y te dejan mareado. Obito preferiría que no le afectara tanto, pero parecía ser que su obsesión por no ser un humano que siente estaba lejos de hacerse realidad.

Tiene que decir algo inteligente.

— Hey... Duro clima ¿No?

¿Y luego se quejaba de ser soltero? Podía escuchar decir eso a cierta voz permanentemente aburrida en su cabeza.

Blondie pasó de una mirada molesta a una sorprendida a una indignada a una inquisitiva en cuestión de segundos. Un chico muy expresivo en realidad, como un libro abierto. Obito esperaba que no le gritara como le gritó a la tomboy.

— ¿Y tú qué carajo quieres, hm? —Dijo el chico con una voz ronca, pareciendo exasperado pero interesado a la vez.

Obito pensó que tenía un rostro muy bonito como para enfermarse por una lluvia. De hecho, Blondie era demasiado bonito como para ignorarlo y Obito no estaba en contra de tener compañía esa noche. Solo necesitaba no ser espeluznante.

Tarea díficil.

— Bueno, tenía insomnio y pensé que caminar me ayudaría, pero te vi y... —Explicó su mentira, haciendo un ademán con la mano para señalar el desastre mojado que era el chico— Parece que necesitas un lugar donde quedarte.

Obito se abstiene de sonreír, sabiendo que eso arruinará su actuación de buen samaritano. Blondie de todos modos parecía no comprar su actuación, pero definitivamente estaba interesado en el actor. Su interior burbujeo, interesado por este pequeño juego.

— ¿Y me darás refugio? No lo creo, hm.

Parecía arrogante y altivo, un niñato demasiado acostumbrado a obtener lo que quería. O tal vez solo era precavido ante el hombre de treinta y un años que le hablaba en la calle a mitad de la noche. Ambas podían ser ciertas.

— Me quedó en esta posada —Vió que Blondie seguía desdeñado su ofrecimiento— Y hay una cámara en el ascensor.

Oh, obtuvo su atención. La cámara no era mentira, simplemente no funcionaba, pero Blondie no necesitaba preocuparse. Obito no planeaba matar a una cara tan bonita.

— ¿Eres un asesino, hm?

No exactamente.

— Por supuesto que no.

El chico pareció pensarlo. Miró al edificio abandonado, pensando en su ropa mojada y el frío que lo estaba matando. No tenía opciones y quería una ducha caliente, aún si estaba acostumbrado a no vivir en un lujo constante. También... Era un pensamiento desordenado y despreocupado, pero el tipo era guapo ¿No? Sus cicatrices le gustaban mucho.

Suspiró antes de ponerse debajo del paraguas, finalmente sin tener agua cayendo sobre él.

— Te mataré antes de que puedas intentarlo, hm.

Oh, esas palabras no debieron gustarle tanto.

— No lo dudo... Pero ¿Cuál es el nombre de mi asesino entonces?

Blondie le sonrió cómo un niño travieso, un poco intrigado por él. Se veía tan joven y hermoso, más de lo que debería ser para un desconocido. De hecho, Obito no debería sentirse tan emocionado por ser aceptado por el chico.

— Llámame Deidara ¿Y tú eres~?

Obito saboreó cada sílaba de ese nombre en su mente, caminando juntos al interior de la posada. Era un buen nombre, definitivamente lo era. Tal vez tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa antes de responder.

— Obito, un placer.

Deidara no debería sonreír al pensar que estaba siendo honesto. Ninguno de los dos debería estar tan satisfecho con la situación. Pero se sienten mareados y van a caer en esto tan tranquilamente que no se pueden quejar. De repente, la lluvia ya no cala en sus huesos.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Creyeron que no participaría? ¡Hombres de poca fe! No importa el fandom en el que esté, TobiDei Is my soul.  
> Si se lo preguntan, si cogieron esa noche (?) Y en vez de explicar el AU mejor los dejo pensar en las posibilidades.  
> Gracias por leer y cualquier comentario significa el mundo para mi ❤️


End file.
